What Would Have Been
by Dr. Cat
Summary: Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are trapped out in the middle of the desert, injured, and vulnerable to Eggman's attack. Will they all make it to another victory . . . or will they perish? What would have been, might change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor am I in affiliation with Sega or Sonic Team or Archie.

**What Would Have Been?**

I didn't feel good, and judging by the condition of my battered limbs, I didn't look good either. Looking around, I tried to gain some bearings on my surroundings, but instead I was met with unfamiliar territory. No homes, no landmarks, no trees, not even grass or bushes; just dry, peach sand stretching out as far as the eye could see. Confused, disoriented and slightly unnerved, I could see I was in trouble, serious trouble. I was lost. No clue where to run or where to head for. I turned my head around in several directions only to be faced with the same scene on all sides; a blank, barren horizon with coarse trails of over exposed ground quickly being drawn up and away by the parched wind. I gazed heavenward to see the noon day sun high in the sky, giving me no instruction as to which way was east or west. Yup . . . lost.

"Ah, ouch," I cried in pain, as my left hand quickly went to my wounded right arm. This was worse yet. Not only had he dumped me in a desert wasteland, that blasted robot Eggman sent after us injured my arm, pretty badly. I tried to lift my right arm, my dominate arm, only to have to stifle a scream of agony and blink the tears out of my eyes. It was broken. But wait, us, where's Tails? Why . . . ? Wait! What was that? My eyes quickly ran back to the spot where I saw motion only a moment ago. To my surprise and remorse it was Tails. He was buried under the sand, which blended well with his pale orange fur, and wildly struggling to lift his head up. He looked dazed and flustered as he panicked.

"I can't move," he shouted, genuinely frightened by the situation. I quickly made my way over to him and gently lowered to my knees beside the fox.

"Calm down Tails, it's all right," I assured him with false confidence, as I knew we were in a 'challenging' situation. He calmed down considerably under the sound of my voice and looked up at me with wondering eyes. Poor little guy, I shouldn't have taken him with me on this one. How could I be so stupid, no reckless? Trying to ignore my guilty lecture to myself, I dug around him with my good arm, dismissing the dull throb of my right.

"Sonic?" he asked timidly as he too began helping himself out of the sand trap. I looked down at him and noted the questioning glance that he gave my limp arm.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled.

"Where are we?" he asked. I frowned a bit, not having the foggiest as to our locale. I just shrugged my shoulder and shook my head. Once Tails was out of the pit, he immediately went to work. I could tell by the look in his blue eyes that he was analyzing, and calculating our situation and that it wouldn't be long before he graced me with an answer or opinion. Good old Tails. But during his process of thinking, I looked him over, making sure there weren't any serious wounds or marks on him. He seemed fine, except for a few bruises scattered about on his body. Nevertheless, he seemed weary which I guess is understandable. The last couple of days had been nothing but a dangerous battle fraught ordeal with none other than Dr. Eggman behind it all. Our current situation was just the icing on the grueling cake, so to speak. Tails let out a sigh, as it appeared he gave up in whatever venture he was taking, and squinted at me in the bright sun.

"How are we going to get back?" he asked me matter of factually. He had so much faith in me. I mean this looked impossible, but he still thought I had a way out. Well, though I had no idea where we were, or even if there was a way out, there was no way I was going to let my little bro down. I had to keep his spirits up, and the best way to do that was strive for something.

"I don't know, but I know how to find out. Come on," I said as I stood back up and began walking. I could hear Tails quickly do the same as he came alongside me. After a few minutes of silent trekking he spoke up.

"What do you think he'll do with the emerald?"

"I'm not sure, but knowing Eggman it isn't good, and it won't be easy to stop him . . ." I paused solemnly. Tails looked up at me with mild shock.

"Just kidding," I grinned, "This'll be a piece of cake."

Tails smiled as well.

"Yeah. We'll stop him!" he exclaimed happily as he struck a confident fist in the air. I loved to see my friends full of confidence. Whether in dire straights or the best of moods, nothing soared my spirits higher than when others had freedom and confidence in themselves and others. Kind of corny, but it suits me fine. We traveled a little ways, which to my dismay, was causing extreme pain to rack my arm.

"Sonic? It's broken, isn't it?" Tails asked, after a few moments. He was now looking at my swollen ligament, that I was now squeezing rather tightly, unconsciously trying to strangle the pain away. I smiled weakly not trying to alarm him, but I allowed the agony of my injury to show through my clenched teeth, shoot. Tails frowned, and stopped walking.

"We have to do something about that or it'll get worse," he stated as I stopped a few feet ahead of him. I rolled my eyes. It wasn't that I didn't know it was serious; I just didn't want him to worry about it. Besides . . .

"Look Tails, there's nothing we can do about it way out here in the middle of nowhere," I replied, turning my head to face him. For whatever reason, he wasn't satisfied.

"Well maybe we could splint it or put it in a sling," he reasoned.

"Will you look around," I exasperated, illustrating my point by waving my good hand before me, "There is nothing to splint or sling this with. We just have to keep going. There has to be an end to this soon, trust me." He seemed slightly defeated, not by my words I could tell, but by the circumstances. He glanced down to his feet, but nodded in agreement. I nodded in acceptance and started walking on . . .

"I don't trust you."

Both me and Tails turned to our left and were shocked to see Knuckles standing there in his typical stance of arms crossed and a scowl on his mug . . . why was he here . . . how is he here?

"You don't even know where you are let alone where you're going," the echidna taunted. Arrrg, I couldn't stand that, always the party crasher

"Well I know if I keep going in one direction I'll end up somewhere," I retaliated as I walked on forward. I could hear him scoff.

"Knuckles, do you know where we are?" Tails asked, honestly wanting to know if said echidna had an answer. This ought to be good.

"Well, no. But it would be my guess that we're in one of the three larger deserts on the planet."

"That was awfully helpful," I mumbled as I turned back to face them. He glared at me before moving his hands down to his sides and continuing.

"Look, I think we should head east, that's our best chance being that one of the deserts, if I remember correctly, leads to the sea if you go west."

Well, that's dandy. It was my turn to ask a question.

"How did you get out here?"

He smiled slyly before responding.

"You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun. I'm here for the emerald, just like you," he said, his voice growing more serious towards the end. Mmm, that made sense, but it still didn't explain why he was here, in the desert, with us. Knuckles seemed to foresee my confusion and glanced upwards while speaking.

"I came down with you two when Eggman dropped you out. I figured you would need some extra help, and I was right," he stated, looking back at me. Ha, good old Knucklehead. I had to admit, even though he had a way of coming across as a hard, strict, sometimes harsh, egoist, at best he was still a trustworthy friend and a good-natured rival. Though he does also have the tendency to be a tad bit naive, which turns him against you in a second, but hey, who's perfect. All the same, Tails and I really are in a tight spot here, so I guess he's got me there. Man, I hate it when he's right, especially about the needing help part. Oh well. I nodded.

"Good."

"So Knuckles, which way is east," Tails asked. This time, however, the red echidna just stood there, dumbfounded, as if the kid had asked him to explain the inner workings of a rocket booster. Even an idiot could tell by his long pause and 'where the heck am I' look in his eyes that he no more knew where east was then he was green.

"You don't know, do you?" I asked, 'innocently'. He began mumbling to himself as he turned away from me and Tails and began, what I assume, surveying his surroundings.

"No problem, you did see which direction Eggman's ship went, right?" Tails questioned, hoping to get some ground here I imagine. Ah great, he's cursing the day he was born . . . geez that means NO! Okay, okay. What am I freakin' out about? I'm Sonic, the hedgehog. I'm cool, I'm fast, no problem.

"Don't worry guys, we'll just . . ." Before I could voice some encouragement, Tails swooned heavily, and then . . . I saw his eyes roll back. My mind and body reacted quickly to this sign, as he passed out and I caught him. Unfortunately, his body weight slammed into my arm and I let out an uncontrollable howl of pain. Knuckles turned instantly, concern in his features as he rapidly came to my aid. He lifted the fallen fox from me, as I gritted my teeth against the fire that was surging through my arm. He looked down at Tails before glancing at me and my injury. I could tell in his eyes that he was taking the situation a little more seriously this time around. He began checking over Tails, making sure he was still breathing and stuff. I watched, feeling helpless. I hated not being able to help my little bro, and worst of all I hated the fact that I let him get mixed up into this.

"We need to get him some place cool, and we need to do something about that arm," he addressed, leaving no room for argument. I knew enough not to disagree with the seasoned guardian, for even if he is pretty dumb in most areas, medical advice, amazingly, wasn't one of them. He was now holding Tails in the customary cradle style, as he looked down at me. I guess he wants me to lead. But I don't know where I'm going. He doesn't give me a choice however, and I decide to go the way I had previously been trekking. I can't help but think about Tails though. Is he okay? Did he hit his head in battle, and now have a concussion? Is it the heat? Is he going to be okay?

"What's wrong with him?" I asked quietly as we moved through the sand. I can hear Knuckles sigh in contemplation from behind me and knew that he didn't have the complete answer to that question.

"I don't know, but he's warm and sweating a lot, and that's not good. I think it might be heat exhaustion, but speaking of not good, what about that arm?"

"We'll worry about it later, right now we need to find a place for Tails," I said, honestly concerned more about my friend's past out state then this stupid arm.

"It's broken, isn't it? Has to be or else you wouldn't let it flop around like a limp noodle. Dang it Sonic, hold it up at least or you'll make it even worse, possibly never use it again. In fact stop, just stop."

I don't need him telling me what to do; I already gave my answer, thank you. So I continued to walk on ignoring his loud voice.

"I said stop, Sonic," he said through clenched teeth of anger, I could tell. But I kept walking; hopefully he'll just quit trying. "Sonic!"

Oh well so much for hoping.

"Didn't you hear me!" he shouted. I could tell I was really aggravating him now, his short temper and all. But who cares, I don't, and unfortunately the only other person here who would was unconscious to what was going on . . . oh and Tails too. Okay, okay that was mean of me. He was, after all, trying to help, maybe I should stop.

"Fine," I hissed under my breath, trying to sound as if I was irritated beyond all reason, as I stopped. However, quite unconsciously, I turned my bad arm away from the echidna. He came beside me with a look of 'finally' etched in his face. Man, for whatever reason, I was angry and anxious. Well I knew the reason why I was angry, I wanted to help Tails and I wanted to do it now and there was nothing we could do with my arm. But I didn't really know why I was anxious. At least, I didn't know until Knuckles tried to reach for it. He had placed Tails on his left shoulder and was now trying to nab my Broken Arm! I understandably jerked away. I didn't need him grabbing my injury, it hurt enough already.

"Quit being a baby, let me see it," he demanded again, stretching out a hand. I resisted the sudden urge to shout 'no' and instead tried to ward him off by explanation or at least excuses.

"It really isn't that bad. In fact I'll do what you said I'll hold it up. Maybe that will help," I said as smoothly as possible. Darn it, I was scared. I could feel it bubbling up from the pit of my stomach. I didn't want to be, it was just a small injury. However, the surge of fiery pain that pulsed from it told me otherwise. He seemed to calm down a bit though, but he still had this serious face, almost parental in a way, which was strange for Knuckles.

"Look Sonic," he began in an all too understanding voice. I didn't know how to react to it. "I know that you know it's broken, and that if we don't set it correctly you're going to have serious problems with it later on. Your not going to blow this off, so that means I'm going to help you, got it." I closed my eyes, knowing that it was stupid of me to be denying this problem and refusing his help, but . . . oh how come I'm so hesitant. Because it's going to hurt, I know it is. Suck it up hedgehog, you have to do this. You've suffered worse, and you still have a long way to go and acting like a bad patient isn't helping. I opened my eyes, turned to my friend, and nodded in trust to him. He seemed a little shocked, as if he thought I was going to fight him some more but didn't, which made me smile a bit.

"Okay," he replied. However, almost immediately, I could tell he had no earthly idea what he was going to do. He looked at me with his violet eyes and simply said, "I don't know how I'm going to set your broken arm. There really isn't much out here, is there." I stared at him, and in spite of the current situation, I laughed at the absurdity of it all. He seemed a bit irritated, by the fact that he had just appeared foolish or that I was right, I'm not sure, but then he smirked.

"Shut up. You're not off the hook yet, hedgehog."

My chuckles stopped. He reached out and took my arm before I could protest, and I was shocked by how gentle he was with it.

"Now this it going to hurt, but you're going to need to hold this up. Grit your teeth or something."

I could feel my pulse race, but I did as I was told and bit down as he . . . ARGGHH! Lord help me!

"There. Now hold it up, and we can keep moving."

"My thoughts exactly," I grunted, miserably releasing my teeth, receiving an empathetic look in the process. I cradled my right arm into my left, and we walked on with a bit less tension and more harmony in the atmosphere. But the sun was relentless in its efforts to make us into walking barbeque sandwiches, and to say the least, woeful was an understatement to the sun soaked misery we were tramping through. True, I normally can handle these conditions, but with dehydration, hunger, injuries, and no relief in sight, it was becoming unbearable. This couldn't be good for Tails, and to be honest I was a little worried about myself and Knuckles. It was hard enough with the heat and uneven sand to go through, but to have to carry, no offense little buddy, dead weight of 44 pounds was certainly taking a toll on the enduring echidna.

Again, I was reminded of how useless I was, having only one good arm, I could be helping to carry Tails. In fact, how can I do that? Maybe putting the little guy over my shoulder as Knuckles had. Yes that could work. I stopped and turned around to see that, we were in deep trouble. . . Beside the fact that Knuckles was sweating bullets, the scene behind him totally clashed with that which was ahead of us. Clouds of darkness loomed on the horizon, starting from the ground and towering upwards in 100 foot high whirlwinds. It looked surreal, but I had seen enough movies to recognize it immediately, a sand storm.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews :)

**What Would Have Been II**

How did it form so quickly? Now that I think about it though, it is a little windy. Knuckles must have determined something was wrong, for he too turned around to see the large storm.

"Great," I could hear myself slip out the sarcastic remark feeling the sweat bead on my forehead in worry.

"We need to get out of here," Knuckles exclaimed as he faced me. Brilliant deduction and I thought I was Captain obvious.

"I know, but we got to find a place to get away to," I stated, feeling frustration building up along with the extreme urgency to do this quickly. We needed to do this fast. We needed to run. Why hadn't we been running all along to begin with! Wouldn't that of made sense? Mmm, then I looked down at my busted arm and remembered 'Oh yeah, that's why we aren't running'. Just walking was hard enough on it, running would be unbearable, unless . . . I ran at top speed. It would be as if I were gliding over the surface, with no turbulence for my arm. Wait. I looked back to Knuckles and Tails. Problem, how would they keep up? Solution, you don't run at top speed and endure extreme pain . . . wait, maybe I could run ahead, check out what's there, and then run back with the info. Sweet.

"Knuckles, I think I have a plan," I declared.

"What is it," he asked, honestly interested in my idea.

"Look, let's go ahead and start running this way. I'll run ahead and check to see if there's any shelter."

Knuckles nodded, and that's all I needed to signal my take off. I revved up and took off like a shot, legs pumping so fast that I felt like I was floating across the ground, almost as if I wasn't touching it at all, like on air, the desired effect. I could see the wisps of sand filtering from underneath me out into a spray on either side of myself. I looked back to see Knuckles running as fast as he was able, which I must admit, was pretty fast. Grant it, his full out sprint was no where near half my speed, but he was definitely putting some distance between him and that storm.

I then directed my gaze back in front of me to see something rather uplifting. If my eyes weren't failing me, I could now just barely make out the peaks of hills or mountains, I couldn't tell, but at least it was different then the landscape we had been previously witnessing.

So I really poured on the juice, catching some of the effects of a runner's high, and in the matter of a minute I was there, standing on the threshold of a mountainous terrain, with hillsides covered generously with vegetation and valleys flowing with small, but clean springs of water. An oasis.

This is just too good. Defiantly a place of shelter. I quickly turned tail and raced back to where I was hoping to find Knuckles and Tails with the good news. However, after two minutes of running and still finding no sign of their whereabouts, I began to panic. Where are they! He was coming this way; he had to be around here, right? It's not like it's hard to find anyone out here!

"Maybe I ran the wrong way?" I said aloud, trying to release some of the tension stacking up inside of me. No. I know I came from this way, my track is right there. Then what . . . "Whoa!"

My whole body pitched downwards as the ground beneath me gave way to a hole. I reacted quickly and grabbed for the edge with my good arm, while using my feet and speed to get me safely back up the sides of the cave in onto solid ground.

"Sonic!"

I heard a shout rise up from within the pit. Oh no. This is no time to play in the dirt. "Sonic, I'm right under you, Tails is slipping, Hurry Up," I heard Knuckles muffle up with a sense of urgency in his voice. Before thinking(you didn't have to tell me twice), I was back down the side of the hole, defying gravity with my running feet, to see the echidna clasped to the side of the cavern . . . directly in front of me! I quickly veered right, so not to collide with him.

What does he need me to do? I thought quickly, seeing that Tails was in his left hand, hanging precariously. I past them, made a U turn and ran back up behind them, my good arm extended out to grab Tails limp frame. What a workout. As I felt my hand grab my friends, I shouted quickly.

"Grab on!"

Knuckles knew ahead of time and had already latched onto my good arm as well, being that this was all taking place in the frame of a second. My speed delivered all three of us to the solid ground safely above in which I deposited my two passengers. Before I could even say anything however, a low howl of air rumbled past us. The storm was barreling down, and fast.

"Sonic!" Knuckles shouted over the wind as he gestured toward Tails, "Take him and get out of here."

"But what about you?" I asked, though I already knew what he was going to say. I collected Tails as best I could, as he smirked.

"Don't worry about me, I can keep up, now go!"

I was a bit hesitant. Did he not see the size and speed of that thing. But then again, I had confidence in my rival's abilities and was sure if anyone could make it, it was Knuckles. I smirked back.

"Alright, stay right behind me. I'm heading this way," I yelled, indicating my direction by running that way. This was getting crazy and wild, just enough to spice up life. I had the little guy over my shoulder, the echidna following (with incredibly more speed then the first time around), and . . .

"Sonic! Look out!"

I heard a shout from near my head sound out. It was Tails! That meant he's awake. He's okay. This is great! Wait . . . he said 'look out'. Suddenly a large object fell to my right, missing us by inches, and leaving a plume of orange dust in its wake.

"What the . . ?" I said impulsively as more rocks, dirt clods, and small metal scraps began pelting us. I looked up at Tails and briefly smiled.

"You alright buddy?"

"Yeah, but my head hurts."

"Well don't worry about moving, I got ya, but you might want to hold on!"

I did my best to out maneuver the bigger chunks, but there was so much and now it . . . it's overwhelming. Ah, however, there's hope in sight, literally. I can see the mountain pecks now and that meant shelter, not to mention food and water, were only a minute away. I had to alert Knuckles that we were coming up on our safe ground so I relayed the message up to Tails, never taking my eyes off our current situation.

"Knuckles!" Tails shouted behind me, "Sonic says don't worry, were almost there!"

"Sonic! Tails! It's not a storm, it's a machine!" Upon hearing Knuckles shout back, I slowed down considerably and turned around to face the echidna, still jogging backwards mind you. Knuckles came up next to me, just as I noticed his previous observation. What loomed in the distance appeared to be a tractor on a humongous scale. This thing was wicked tall, with sharp rotor blades cutting into the earth, causing boulders rocks, and dust to fly in all directions.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted. I quickly interpreted this as 'something was obscuring our path and I was about to plow into it'. I dodged to the left and turned to running forward again as I saw the boulder we had miss move behind.

"Will you watch where you're going," Knuckles stated, hotly. Yeah, as soon as I'm done freakin out. Nothing like life-threatening danger to get the old blood pumping. To be honest, I thrive on this stuff, but this is worse, much worse then our previous scenario. A machine. That meant one thing and one thing only, Eggman. This was going to be a little more . . . complicated then the old 'run for the hills' plan. That mountain range would protect us from a desert storm, but could it stop this mechanical monster behind us? I can now hear the gears and pistons turning and pumping in this thing, and it's gaining. New plan, we need to . . .

"Ahhouch!"

My arm. No! Before I knew it, my footing faltered. My footing. Just a split second stumbling in my pace, and for the first time in years, I tripped sending me and Tails into a rolling tumble along the ground. Whirling, rolling, where's Tails? Ouch, I can't breath, can't move.

"Sonic!" Knuckles yelled as I could see his shadow running up next to me. It's so blurry. I tried to get up, but it felt like something had me pinned. I tried to listen to Knuckles, to Tails but all I could hear was the overgrown tractor dismantling the earth and ringing. Then I heard Knuckles shout.

"I . . . dig . . . will . . . out," was all I could hear, everything's going blurry. Now I see black spots, white spots. . .can't see. I must be passing out, because . . . be . . . cause . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

**What Would Have Been III**

It's too late, he's out and crushed. Shoot. Tails is all right, thank goodness, but he's out again. Okay, okay, I have to get this thing off of Sonic. I quickly rolled the boulder off of the hedgehog and checked to make sure he was still breathing. It's so loud I can't tell. Yes, yes he is. I can see his chest raising and falling, but dang it's shallow and weak. This isn't good. It figures that I would be left with the task of getting our butts out of this mess. With both of them out of commission, how . . . I can't run fast enough to get myself out of here let alone carry them as well. So I guess that leaves me with one option . . . I'm going to have to dig our way out.

"Shovel Claw!"

Without hesitation I ripped into the sand, praying that it wouldn't collapse as I tunneled at a 45 degree angle. There was almost nothing more unstable to dig through then sand, but given the circumstances, I'd rather get buried in the ground then ground up. Once I dug about three yards in, I began digging straight down knowing that it was those tillers that we needed to avoid. Come on, come on, come on . . . there. This should be deep enough. I quickly scaled back out of my-made hole and grabbed my frien . . . well Tails and Sonic and carried them down into my temporary shelter.

My work wasn't done yet though. I began to dig into the wall of my tunnel aware of the machine rolling closer. The ground was shaking from the size and momentum of that thing, and it wouldn't be long before that first shaft buckles. I dug horizontally for at least five meters before I had to drag Sonic and Tails over my mounds of dirt to the cavern I had created. Just as I did that, sand poured down the first tunnel burying us from the outside world. I guess you could say burying us alive.

At least its cool down here, thanks for little miracles, plus we're safe for now, ha but now I can't see. I know soon, I'll have to dig us out of here, due to lack of oxygen, but that tractor is still going overhead. Luckily, the sand down here is packed tight, probably from years of past sediment and brief rain storms. Well, I waited, and waited and still waited and that thing is still traveling over us.

Geez, were running out of air. Mmm, this is likely going to be a lot trickery then I thought. If it were just me, I could be out of here in no time, but with them. I turned my head to the still forms breathing behind me. If I dig out I'll have to keep moving them so they don't get buried, but that's almost impossible in such a tight space. Maybe digging out wasn't the best move after all, but its too late now, I just need to think of a way to . . .

Suddenly the ground just stops shaking, as if the tractor has stopped. In fact I can hear the machine whirling and exhausting to a halt. I wonder what's going on. Did they know we were here? More importantly, were they coming after us? I strained to listen underneath all the sand, hoping to hear signs of the engine starting up and moving on, but instead all I could hear was silence. It's the kind that's irritating as the ringing nothingness drills into my ears. Arrgg, what the heck is going on darn it! Okay, calm down . . . geez it's getting hot down here, not to mention a little choking. We're loosen air, if I don't start movin' now we will be in some serious trouble.

I started to dig up, making sure not to bury Tails and Sonic as best I could, not being able to exactly see them and all, when I notice that it is really starting to heat up the further I got to the surface. This could not be good, something was wrong, and the instant I retracted my hand to stop digging, I could tell why. My hand was covered in some liquid, hot liquid I might add as I could now feel it seeping through my gloves. Crap! I could not see it, but I could tell by the smell it was oil and that it was slowly working its way in around us. Not Good! I scrambled back down to the guys, and was surprised to hear a startled yelp.

"Get off my tails," I heard a cry from the young fox, and quickly took back my offending foot.

"Tails? You're awake."

"Yeah. Where are we Knuckles?" he asked, "Why is it so dark?"

"We're underground. I had to get away from the machine some how."

"Oh, well, where's Sonic? Is he okay?"

I sighed. He was always very worried for the blue hedgehog, but I guess someone should look out for the reckless idiot. However, the true concern was evident in his slightly shaken voice. "Yeah, he's okay Tails. He's right beside you. I think?" I stated. I could hear him feel around for Sonic, and for some reason this instantly reminded me of the oil trap that we were in.

"Tails, are you strong enough to carry Sonic? Better yet try and wake him up," I commanded, a little more urgently then I meant to.

"Sonic, wake up," I heard Tails say as the sound of shuffling reached my ears. "He won't wake up, but I think I can drag him, why?" he asked, more for direction and guidance on what to do and where to go then out of curiosity of the situation.

"Look, we have to get out of here and fast, I think the machine is dumping oil over us and if we don't move it were done for," I explained, "So follow me. I'm going to dig deeper, hopefully far enough where the oil can't reach us. Ready Tails?"

"Ready."

I began shoveling through the sand traveling diagonally down so Tails could follow safely. As I grunted under the physical strain of digging, which actually provided a way for Tails to listen and follow, I could faintly hear the fox maneuvering down the tunnel behind me, letting out his own grunts of strain as he dragged Sonic along. Then it crossed my mind. Is he okay? Tails only moments before was totally unconscious and feverish.

"Hey Tails, you feelin' alright."

"Yeah, I can do it, I'm fine," he responded in a shaky voice. I could tell it was labored, but I had to admire the kid's persistence. I was still concerned about his condition, and sadly enough, I was a little concerned for the hedgehog as well. Sonic wasn't one to KO easily, and certainly not for long periods of time, but it's now going on twenty minutes at least and I haven't even heard a groan from him. I hope that rock didn't do more damage then I thought. Then again I didn't really have time to look him over accurately.

"Knuckles?" I heard Tails choke out. He sounded exhausted and pained. I stopped digging and quickly turned around, though I knew it was pointless, I couldn't see him.

"What is it Tails? Whoa, slow down," I directed as he stumbled into me. As I steadied him a bit I could tell he was sweating profusely and more then just a bit winded.

"Knuck . . . Knuckles . . . I can't . . ." I understood.

"Look Tails, just rest here with Sonic okay," I said, leaning him up against the tunnel. I could feel the poor fox's muscles relax under my grip as he made contact with the cool sand walls of the burrow. This was starting to get serious, again another thanks to the reckless blue heap next to my feet. Why had he brought Tails? If the fox is ill or suffering from some kind of heat exhaustion then I needed to get him to some kind of water and food, and plants of medical capability if possible, and better sooner then later.

"Okay Knuckles," Tails finally replied. For a moment I had to think 'okay' what. But then there was Sonic. Even if he's a moron, I'd still like to know if he's all right. Dang it, I wish I could see! This was frustrating enough, without having a hot oil bath coming down around us. I have to think quickly though, because on top of it all, we're still running out of air, and it wouldn't be long before carbon dioxide poisoning took place. My only option was to dig up and out. We had to reach the surface.

"Tails, stay down here, I'm heading up," I stated, and before he could say anything I was boring back up to the surface. I decided to use a different method by spinning with my fist extended, acting as a drill, and pushing loosened sand back into the walls of the newly formed tunnel. It was difficult to keep a constant barrel roll as I headed up, heh what a workout. I could feel the oil now, but luckily I'm going fast enough that it's not burning me and being forced away, back into the walls. I kept on digging in my slated line towards the surface wondering how far it was, that is until I hit something hard. Ouch, that sure wasn't sand anymore. I placed a hand on what I hit and determined it must be stone.

"Well that's no problem to get through," I snickered as I cracked my knuckles, hey but wait. It's cool around here. Maybe this stone is blocking the oil from getting through. Yes, this is perfect. We can all rest underneath this thing, and then maybe I could drill an air hole out of the side of it. This could work.

_Bubble. Bubble._ What was that? Suddenly the sound of water gushing up from down below filled my ears. Water? Shoot! Tails! . . . Sonic! I quickly scrambled back down and about half way I was shocked to find myself impacting the icy cold liquid. To be completely honest, it felt good to have a little relief from the heat, but nothing eased my mind of the fact that Tails and an unconscious Sonic were down there. To add on to my worries the water was rising at an alarming rate. Dang it, I must have dug down to some kind of underground spring or something. I took a deep breath and dove under, swimming through my tunnel. Where are they? Dang it, why? It's too dark to see, and experience has taught me that water plus darkness equals confusion and that confusion of which way is up and down leads to a quick drowning with no mercy.

Suddenly, something latches onto my hand as I had it extended for another stroke. I was a bit unnerved by the spontaneous action and almost gasped until I realized that doing so under water isn't a good idea. Besides its Tails, I can tell, because it's a small hand on mine. I quickly turned around and made for air. As soon as our heads broke the surface Tails started sputtering and choking out panicked words and desperate pleas.

"Sonic! I . . . I couldn't . . . find him Knuckles! He's still down there Knuckles!"

Just as he got those words out, our heads smacked into the stone I had discovered earlier. Geez this water's rising fast!

"I have to get through this rock, but . . ."

"I'll get Sonic," Tails stated determined.

"Wait Tails, maybe I can just dig us . . . I can't."

If I dug now it would just fill up and collapse most likely. I was surprised my previous tunnels were surviving so well, but up here the sand is lose and it's already falling off in chunks. To be honest I didn't want Tails to go back under, I could do it so much better then him, and I'm not bragging. But if I don't get through this rock now . . .

"Trust me Knuckles, I'll be back," Tails said, and before I could protest, he was gone, making a dive under, hoping to find and rescue the blue hedgehog. I turned up; ready to punch through the boulder, not knowing what was on the other side. What if I break through and there's nothing but a wave of crude oil up there, or what if the machine starts back up again or what if there's more sand. But the water is rising and we'll drown if I don't make a way out. Hopefully the water will push away some of the oil. I slammed into the rock with my fists sending pieces of the stone behind me as I hammered on through. As I did, I could feel the water coming up with me, licking the bottom of my shoes as I came up hopefully to the surface.

Bang! My last punch allowed sunlight to pour in, blinding me. I shielded my eyes from the intense light, and . . . Whoa!

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I shouted. Before I even had time to think, the water had shot up, like one of the geysers I've seen on the island, sending me up into the air. I couldn't see, couldn't hear, and sures the heck couldn't get my bearings. Then I fell, as the water pressure dropped, and I became faintly aware of a soft cry to my left. I turned my head in that direction and could make out Tails flailing about, as so must I be doing, before I hit the ground. Rough landing, but I was all right for the must part . . . wait. I ran my hand through the sand. No oil. I quickly looked up to see the back of the giant tracker.

I could now tell that it was definitely Eggman's, with his stupid emblem of his own head plastered all over it. I could feel the raw rage surge up in my veins just by looking at the design of the old fat man and mustache. So many times . . . he's tricked me, stolen the emeralds from their rightful place, destroyed lives, peace, and happiness of those he claims to conquer, and for what . . . I stood to my feet and could hear myself growl involuntarily as I scooped my surroundings. The geyser had subsided to nothing more than an over flowing cup, the land around me was soft and marred by the tillers, and Tails was slowly lifting himself up . . . Tails!

I ran over to him and helped him up. We both were soaked, but we both were okay. He blinked up at me, looking a bit refreshed from the water, before turning his eyes out on to our location. Upon spotting the large machine his eyes narrowed in anger and annoyance. The fox had reasons to be frustrated with the evil buffoon as much or more as I did. Though I wasn't familiar with Tails' past, it appeared there was a long standing resentment there, sort of like Sonic. Sonic! It appears Tails was thinking the same thing as his eyes widened in pure panic.

"Knuckles, I had him but . . . then . . . where is he!"

I looked back to the hole and sighed. It had been a long time, five minutes at least. But, dang it, if that hedgehog's still alive, I'm gonna get him out.

"Don't know, but I'll find out," I ran up to our previous exit, took in a deep breath and dove in. I swam at a rapid pace, being a relatively good swimmer, and grant it the light of the sun helped as well, to guide down the tunnel . . . I hope I'm not too late. Then my heart sank . . . literally making me feel like I was drowning. The tunnel had collapsed, blocking me from going any further. I tried digging through but the sandy substance just kept filling back in. I tried again and again and again and again until I couldn't see right, until my face turned blue. Sonic. NO! I could feel my face flush red, with what I don't know. I'm angry, pissed off; I could kill someone, no . . . just No! I'm too late. I let out a frustrated breath of air through clenched teeth, not caring that I was letting air out. No one can survive this long, and Sonic was unconscious, he can't swim, he's buried under a pile of suffocating sand. Why did I dig so far down? What if he's . . . dead. What about Tails? This is my fault . . . no. I know better than that. This is no one's but . . . Eggman. I'll kill him. I'll Kill Him!

I shot back up, swimming faster than I ever have, breaking the surface in a fury. I wanted revenge, and I knew where to find it. I was certainly tired of Eggman and his Empire, and tired of the destruction that came with it. I had no problem in killing that . . . but Sonic always did and now it cost the hedgehog his life. Well, this time the doctor's gone too far, way too far, and he was going to pay dearly, if it's the last thing I do. But, I didn't plan on dieing did I? No, this couldn't be a suicide mission. I had to guard the Master Emerald, which was my first priority . . . Sonic . . .

I side glanced to my left and noticed the young fox staring at me and knew then what I was going to do.

**Author's Note: Sorry on how long it took to get this chapter up. Had some issues with the good old computer that had to be resolved first, sigh work before pleasure. But now we (sense when do I speak in plural form) are up and running, Yay.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the following characters. Their property of Sega and Sonic Team, yeah, thats about it.

**What Would Have Been**

**Chapter IV**

I can tell by the way he's looking at me, that . . . that . . . no. But it can't be. Can't happen. He can't be gone, not Sonic, not Sonic the hedgehog. He has done so much more, gotten into so much trouble and gotten back out again, saved us all so many times. Drowned, in a hole . . . That's not right, something's not right. Knuckles didn't look hard enough. Not good enough. Where is he, Where?

"Where is he," I asked, trying to bite back the strain in my voice. I was trying to be strong, but why? For what?

"Tails," he said lowly, almost as if he really wasn't speaking to me. He fell silent, as if his voice was stuck in his throat but then he finally spoke again. "You can either come with me to fight or I'll stay here with you." I was shocked to hear this, but I could feel my lips quivering from stress. He was hinting to what I feared. Knuckles was not one to joke around, nor was he dramatic, which is completely different from Sonic. I couldn't hold back the tears that were now coming to my eyes. I was thankful he had his back to me; I didn't want to be seen now. Pain, I wanted to scream, but instead I whimpered. Denial, I wanted to run over to that hole and retrieve the evidence for myself, but instead my legs buckled and I fell to my knees. Hope, I wanted him to punch right through the sand, triumphant as always, with his smile and thumbs up. I almost laughed at the image in my head, but instead nothing but the wind whipping over the dry land. There was no 'It'll take more than that to stop this hedgehog' or the sound of running feet traveling well past normal towards me. There was no Sonic.

Knuckles hadn't said a word; he was waiting, waiting for me to answer. I didn't have an answer; I didn't want to have to answer such a question. He just stood there, arms crossed and head tilted to one side, as if deep in thought. Why? This can't be real? How could this happen? A dream, no a nightmare? Oh Sonic, the last thing I can remember him saying was 'Don't worry guys'. Don't worry. Don't worry? For a moment, a split second, I was angry at him. Yes, how could you do this Sonic! You lied! That's when the tears really began pouring out. I wanted to stop, but they just kept coming. What am I doing? He didn't know, he was only trying to encourage us like he always did . . . did, not does . . .? I covered my face with my hands. No. 'Tails, you can come or stay.' Knuckles question came back to mind. Eggman. He did this, he always did this. Well now . . .

"I'm coming with you," I whispered, not wanting the sound of my sniffles to be heard. Knuckles turned slightly to me as if he was not expecting an answer at all. For some reason, that fired me up. Of course I was coming. I was not going to let that crazy fool doctor have that kind of victory over Sonic, never.

"Are you sure?" he asked again lowly.

"Yes, yes I am," I stood, equally serious. I was ready to fight. Then, as if I had got stabbed in the heart, a wave of guilt washed over me. Sonic died because I couldn't hold onto him. The one time he needed me, the one time he couldn't defend himself, the one time I fail him in an ultimate way. I felt paralyzed; sickly stiff with shame.

"Tails, it is not your fault. He knew how dangerous . . ."

I looked up at Knuckles as he trailed off, surprised by how sorrowful his face looked. How did he know I was blaming myself? But then I recognized the look of guilt in his eyes, and could see how. We were blaming ourselves, though I knew in my head it wasn't really our fault, deep down it still felt like it. Had I not passed out, had I not slowed down, had I not let go, had I not . . . If only . . . however . . .

"If were going to stop Eggman we need to go now," Knuckles debated. We can't have any regrets. No regrets. Sonic always says that regrets fog the mind and slow ya down, but how could you not regret.

"Right," I mustered.

"Then let's go."

Without a second thought, I whirled my namesakes in a fashion that lifted me over Knuckles. I scooped him up from underneath the arms and began an ascent to the huge vehicle before us. Oddly enough, just as we landed on the platform that lead to the ship's inner workings, it started up and began moving forward. I looked back down at the hole that was still filled with water. A part of me wanted to stay, wanted to keep looking, what are you doing, leaving him. But the more logical, rational part knew we had to stop Eggman, and that it had been too long, too long. If Sonic is gone, there was nothing we could do, nothing. Still my heart, hoped against hope that he was alive and if he was, that he would come back.

As the vehicle moved further from the whole scene I could literally feel my heart being pulled out of me, as if it would always rest there where Sonic was; never to leave his side. But I know he would want us to continue our fight against evil if he were standing here. He would say to go on without him if he could, and that's what I plan on doing . . . even if it hurts, I guess even if it kills me.

"Tails?" Knuckles beaconed from his position down the hall. I quickly wiped the new tears that had formed around the corners of my eyes. I needed to stop crying if I was going to help Knuckles take down Eggman. If I'm upset I won't be able to think real good and that won't help anyone at all. I turned to him and nodded, showing my attention and commitment to the task. As I ran up to him, I looked around quickly trying my best to push my friend's death . . . I focused on finding a means to break into the main energy source. Usually, Eggman would either have it at the head of the machine or down to its core. Being that it is pretty large and the doctor didn't make his presence known, the latter is probably correct.

"Knuckles, I think we should try and find the engine core," I suggested as I ran up next to him.

"Mmm. The chaos emerald would be near the power source, probably," he glanced down at me before turning his head up, to gaze down the long hall ahead of us. I wonder if he thinks it's near the center as well?

"I think we need to go towards the center of this machine."

"Yeah, the oil from earlier must have been pouring from the middle at least. Let's go."

Before I knew it, Knuckles had taken off down the long corridor, leaving me for only a moment as I quickly whirled my tails and caught up. As we traveled down to who knew where and I listened to Knuckles occasionally shout a direction change I couldn't help but think it odd that no robots were attacking us. None. I didn't even see as much as a laser gun attached to a stick as we ran on. To be honest, it was a little unnerving and strange, almost like a . . . trap.

"Dang it!" Knuckles snapped as he stopped abruptly, as so did I.

"This looks like a trap Knuckles."

"I know, and were playing right into it," he growled as he clenched his fists. Suddenly, before I could respond, the sound of grating metal and hissing hydraulics reached our ears. There was a door somewhere and it was closing, not good.

"Get out!" Knuckles shouted as he quickly ran forward and I followed. When we got closer to the end of the hall we could see the sliding door soundly lock into place. However, right above the door was a glass panel leading to the other side. Without having to say a word, I hastily picked up Knuckles and flew him up to the glass where he made short work of the window, breaking through. As glass rained down from the impact of his fist, cameras swiveled in our direction. I was about to panic as I set Knuckles down on the other side, but he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. He already knew we were here, so let's not keep our host waiting," he smirked holding up his fists dangerously, but then a frown over took him, and I could feel one press itself into my features. Sonic would have said something like that . . . why did this have to be so hard? I could feel the heaviness in my heart along with the dullness of my mind. Maybe attacking immediately wasn't the best idea for me, but I was so angry, still angry. I scowled up at Knuckles feeling the renewed rage and determination build in me. If I could channel all my frustration into stopping this machine, righting this horrible wrong, then I was set.

"Let's go," I voiced loudly as, for the first time in a while, I lead the charge in. Unlike earlier, robots started to work there way to us, a few at first but steadily increasing in number. Knuckles and I had no problem in overpowering the army as the tin men basically fell apart at the hands of Knuckles and my aerial attacks, but the deeper we went the more that came. In fact it was getting to the point that we were actually scratching and injuring ourselves on the heaps of scrap metal of the robots we had destroyed.

"Knuckles?" I panted. I was now too tired to fly and almost losing the energy to stand. I could also see the toll it was taking on Knuckles as he made his way over to me punching and tripping on the robot hoard. This was crazy and dangerous. With Sonic's speed we would have blown past all these slow ups and drag downs in no time, but he wasn't here and the drags of that were now out numbering us a hundred to one. Finally the echidna made it to me just as I had my final lick on a robot. I was too tried, I didn't know why, but everything . . . thing is spinning . . . I know I can hold out longer . . . with Eggman's robots I've beaten more. Knuckles grabbed my arm. He's pulling me. He tells me to hang on. I feel sick . . . no . . . Sonic . . .

**Sorry again for the long pause between chapters. This chapter actually made me sad while writing it. Poor Tails. Anyway I'm glad you all like it so much, and I hope to get the next chapter up a whole heck of a lot sooner then it took to get this one up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this stroy. Sega and Sonic Team do.

**What Would Have Been**

**Chapter V**

Where is that hedgehog? I know he's here! But where is he? I've flipped through these monitors at least eighteen times, maybe more, and I haven't seen one hair of that prickly blue rat. For being the self proclaimed fastest thing alive, he surely isn't very punctual now is he. Mmm, that fox and echidna are here though. They wouldn't be here if he wasn't, or would they. I could be mistaken; they have attacked separately in the past. However . . . I zoomed in the camera, adjusting the lens so I could have a better look at my two intruders, and noticed that Tails was clearly not in a state to battle. The pathetic fur ball was stumbling all about as Knuckles dragged him along; to safety I presume.

This was unusual, seeing as Sonic was nowhere to be found and his friends were visibly in over their heads, but how could this be? I know for a fact both Tails and the hedgehog were dropped out here earlier according to my robots, plus Sonic and Tails were inseparable in battle. Why is the fox here but not him? Where Knuckles came from is anyone's guess, but Sonic not coming to the rescue is plain unheard of and intolerable. How dare he send these two in and not come himself? What an insult, am I not challenging enough?

Or, is this some kind of ploy to get my guard down. Either way, I want an explanation for this and possibly a chance to test out the new devices I have created. I'll capture Tails and Knuckles, use them as bait to lure the hedgehog out and finally have him in my grasp. We'll see if he outsmarts me or if he measures up to the Egg RTM30.

"Now, how to catch poor Knuckles and Tails," I said in mock concern as I flipped a switch to my right that immediately emitted a clear gas into the chamber said fox and echidna were in. I've never really used chemical warfare before, but there's a first time for everything and this anesthetic gas was practically harmless to its victims and worked swiftly. As I watched the echidna's futile attempts to escape the invisible assailant before finally succumbing to its forced rest, I deployed a small troop to gather them up and bring them up to me in the higher level. I stood up from my chair as I waited for my robots to arrive with my guests and prepared some holding cells and restraints for the prisoners; want to make sure they're comfortable. I also wanted to make sure they would be secure before they arrived and more importantly, silent so I could lead Sonic into my trap with no warning.

For Tails the standard restraints of steel shackles and wrist chains would do a satisfactory job of holding down the two tailed wonder fox, but as for the echidna. Well, this very special titanium, diamond reinforced cell with nylon ropes covered with steel mesh should keep Knuckles busy. And even if these measures were not enough there was always giving them a second dose of sleeping aid to keep them out of the way.

Ah, here are my guests now. I couldn't help but laugh with glee at the opportunity I had been given. It wasn't everyday that an evil genius such as myself had all the cards in his hand, and with the capture of my enemy's greatest allies, the ball was in my court leaving Sonic with no choice but to surrender. The hedgehog has managed to rescue others from my grasp before and do so quite fantastically in the past I must admit, but then where was he now? Normally, he would already be outside, throwing insults up to me about my new creation. No matter, I'll bring him out soon enough. Either he doesn't know of his friend's position or he's forming some kind of plan to get them out, even if the latter doesn't strike me as the hedgehog's style or strong point for that matter.

I ordered my robotic creations to lock up the prisoners in their respective units, taking the liberty of having them gagged in their unconscious state. I smirked and made my way back over to my dignified seat at the controls of the RTM30 and settled in comfortably before switching on my hologram screen. With this device, I could not only just see the 100 square miles of desert waste land around me, but that same scorched earth could now see a 100 by 80 foot image of myself on a hologram. It also could hear the sound of my magnificent voice on several speakers scattered about my awe-inspiring machine fortress.

"Oh Sonic," I spoke in a sing-song voice, knowing that this always irritated the little blue fuzz ball. Not that I would ever admit this or dare say it to the blue hedgehog himself, but it was like calling out a pet to come and play. I glanced back and forth on my monitors, anticipating the blue streak I knew had to be on its way. However, after several seconds, and no sight of my fleet footed adversary . . . well, how could this be? Never. Never has it taken this long for him to respond. Even if he was ignoring me, he would at least show up and ignore me in person, but not come at all?

"Sonic! I don't know what kind of little game your playing, but if you don't show yourself, and soon, I'm afraid your friends will have to suffer the consequences," I threatened, moving away slightly to give anyone watching a clear view of Tails and Knuckles behind me. The threat, at this point, was hollow but Sonic didn't know that, and I just wanted him to come out, that's all. I waited, and waited, and waited. Nothing. Nothing! He should be here. His friends for . . . he always comes running . . . Where is that infuriating hedgehog?

"Sonic, this is your last warning. Come out now or prove yourself the coward you are," I boomed, making sure my voice dripped with disgust. I am not to be insulted, and his absence to my challenges was nothing less than a slap in the face. His rude remarks I can regard. His attitude I can handle and accept. I will tolerate the hedgehog's insane antics and sometimes obscene gestures with a measure of salt, but absence . . . it is unlike him to play hide and seek and nor is he a coward, experience has taught me that. Still, the blue one is nowhere in sight. I quickly changed camera angles to the sides and rear of my machine to see if he was possibly making a sneak attack, again not like him. I could hear a sigh of frustration leave my lips as the search turned up nothing.

Maybe the report was mistaken and he really isn't here, but then why are they here. I turned to look at Knuckles and Tails who were still sound asleep, though not peacefully. They, especially the fox, wouldn't be here if he wasn't, plus surely they had enough sense not to wander into one of the largest deserts around without a purpose. Something is amiss. Something's . . . something's wrong here. But why am I worried? He'll show once I commence the drilling, and then . . . no . . . no. Something isn't right and I know it. I can feel it. I don't know why, but for some reason, I don't think he'll show up, at all.

"I must know," I mutter to myself as I quickly stand up and walk over to a simple switch across the room. It is encased in Plexiglas to prevent any accidental activation. This tiny component would trigger one of the largest drills all kind has ever seen. With it, I could construct the largest tunnel system, linking coast to coast with underground caverns that would later be used to obtain what I truly desired, world domination. With tunnels under every major city and thousands upon thousands of gallons of crude oil running through them along with tons of explosives planted along the way . . . well, the world would have to surrender to my will and power, or taste the crust of the earth when I'm done with them. I would show all those fools the true scientific power of this and any other age, belonged to Dr. Eggman.

Mmm, but Sonic made it more interesting and challenging to accomplish my endeavor, if not impossible. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing. The hedgehog has caused me to expand my abilities and test my knowledge, if not my patience. If it wasn't for the irritating little creature, I never would have dreamed of creating half the things I currently have under my belt.

"It would appear I owe him something, now wouldn't it," I smirked as I lifted the glass case and pressed down the switch, starting the initiation process. I could hear the rumble and whistle of the powerful device I built and designed lower out of its hidden compartment, music to my ears. I ran to the screen to witness my drill extend out in the front of the ship and level with the ground, but I also saw no sign of Sonic. It was more enjoyable with the blue hedgehog there, I had to admit. This . . . just isn't what I had in mind. To be honest, I wanted the competition, that's why I came out here, where he was so I could . . . mmm. I made a sideways glace to the teal emerald to my left, the power source for this drill. It glowed brightly as if anticipating its use, but the fact that it was a light blue object didn't help me with my Sonic dilemma. So once the drill was fully out and in place, I quietly turned off the entire tracker.

I don't know why, but I just wanted the silence from the motors and gears for a moment. I could hear the machine hiss and whirl to a stop, making cracks and pops as the heat escaped from the steel and iron holding it all together. As the sound of my robotic underlings scurrying around the ship reached my ears, I couldn't help but think of my first real encounter with the speed demon. In fact I remember asking myself 'What the devil was that?' A diminutive, little pipsqueak back then; barely able to crack the finish on my robots, let alone blow them to bits, as he does now. But I had admired his determination and perseverance then, and fear his stubbornness now. To be honest, the first few weeks I just played along with the young fur ball, not even knowing what he was. The hedgehog who so 'fiercely' challenged me with his tiny feet of fury. Quite laughable to watch the blue get knocked out of him the first few days and even more amusing that each day he would come back for more punishment and humiliation after licking his wounds.

However, his fumbling mistakes were being corrected daily, and it wasn't long till his attacks became more controlled, his blocks and dodges more controlled, his entire body more controlled. Soon he had mastered something that has kept me from world conquest more times then I can count. That horrid spin. Spin dash, spin attack, spin jump. Just the curling up of that tiny woodland animal has spelled the disaster for millions of robots over the ages, big and small. But that wasn't the worst, because with the spin, came the grin. I can still remember that first smile, starting as a basking in his victory, a level of untouchable confidence, but then he soon turned to my eggpod with a smirk in his eye and a taunt in his mouth. Thus, Sonic the hedgehog was born to me.

**Thanks for the support. Uh-oh, it doesn't look like Eggman even knows what he's done. Fate's weird like that. Anyway, like I said before Hawk's Soul, I can't reveal that information because it would ruin the story, but in the mean time . . . yes Sonic is playing hide and seek, not that he would be to good at that game. Wonder if he'd get bored pretty quick and forget why he's hiding in the first place. All right enjoy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, so no sue.

**What Would Have Been **

Chapter VI

Pain. Oh my head hurts, both arms and legs . . . can't move. Why is it so quiet? Where am I? What happened? Let's see . . . I can't see too much.

"Mmm."

Something's in my mouth, I can't talk. Wait! Robots. Fighting with Knuckles . . . Sonic! My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I realized where I was and why I was here. Eggman must have captured us. I manage to turn my head to the right and see Knuckles in a strange capsule, completely tied down by strange looking ropes and passed out judging by his slumped posture. I blink a few times to get the white blurry stuff out of them before I turn my head to look directly in front of me. I must be on some kind of slanted table, because I can see the back of Eggman's fat bald head from here. I glared at him, wishing at that moment that I had laser vision, but remained silent not wanting to draw his attention to me now that I'm awake.

I look down to my hands and then my feet. They were bound by shackles that fastened down to the large piece of metal I was lying on. Oh, this wasn't good. Silence. I'm afraid. Hopelessness. What can I do? Come on, think, think! There must be a way out of this . . . mmm . . . I can't think. I just . . . I failed you Sonic. I've tried measuring up to you, I've tried impressing you, but even my new independence, everything I've learned isn't enough. It's never enough. Never enough. I feel the lump developing in my throat but I'm not going to cry, because tears show weakness and I'm not going to show Eggman weakness. Never. I will find a way out of this. I swished my tails in determination to my resolve of not showing anything less then courage to the enemy. Then it hit me. My tails weren't tied down. How could Eggman skip over such a thing?

I don't know why, but I'm not complaining. His mistake, my favor. Now, how to use this to my advantage. But before I could come up with anything, the evil doctor got up from his chair, and I quickly flopped down pretending to be asleep, though I don't know what purpose or benefit it'll serve me. I risk squinting open one eye to see what he's doing and regret doing so. Nearly scared out of my fur to find him right next to me, though not looking at me directly, thank goodness. I shut my eye and try to calm my racing heart and breathing. That was close . . .

"I know your awake Tails."

Now I can feel my blood freeze, turning into ice in my veins, man he gives me goose bumps. I'm not afraid though, just surprised. So why am I having trouble opening my eyes and facing him. Even Sonic once told me that it's okay to be scared, but I sure didn't feel okay right now. This mad lunatic's wanted to kill us for years and now he has us, captured and without you Sonic, we're . . . we're . . . what's he doing. Eggman is removing my gag?

"Where is he?"

Again another surprise. I open my eyes slowly to see him still standing there, hands behind his back and an eerie expression on his face. He's gonna kill me. I am going to die. There's no going back for me . . . wait. Where is he? What does he mean? Does he mean Sonic? What kind of sick question is that? How dare he even ask that? How dare he ask that!

"How dare you!" the words explode from my mouth, my heart, before I even had a chance to think. I was satisfied by his taken a back however and wished I could have done more. That's how I felt. The outrage, to have asked where is he, like he meant it, when he knew full well what happened. Sonic's dead and it's all because of you. I glared harshly at him. The greatest hero, greatest friend, brother. Everything gone. Sonic my friend. What did I do to lose such a good . . . You . . .?

"Murderer," I whispered low and deep, feeling the hisses and growls of disgust and bitterness build in the back of my throat. It was enough to drive me to bite at him if he came too close. I could hear my blood boiling through the dead silence that now hung in the room. I couldn't see his eyes because of those stupid goggles he wears but . . . looking at his eyebrows and the position of his mouth . . . he appeared to be confused. Confused? Like he doesn't even know what he's done. He . . . doesn't even know what he's done. I can't think . . . can't understand. He's the enemy, he killed Sonic. How can he not know what he's done, how . . . can I explain . . . should I explain? Did he really mean to kill Sonic, yes of course he did, what else is Eggman always trying to do.

I could feel my face and body lose its angry vigor, being replaced with sadness. Eggman was only part of the cause, a part of me knew, blamed, pointed, and jeered me. I let go of Sonic. My emotions began spinning again. Angry, I'm angry. Frustrated, I hate this. Sadness, he's gone. Guilt . . .

"I had him . . . and I let go," I said forgetting where I was, forgetting who was next to me, forgetting myself.

"Sonic!"

I could now feel the hot tears well in the corners of my eyes, trying not to let them spill. But as I looked around and saw no sign of the rescue, the rescue I had held out in my heart, the tears came down and I couldn't stop. I wanted to stop . . . I wanted it to stop . . . but it can't. I can't.

* * *

Where is all that noise coming from? Sounds like Tails . . . crying. I open my eyes and try to sit up, but I'm restrained? Eggman! It has to be, but where . . . there.

"Mmm."

I can't yell? My mouth's gagged. What the . . . wait. Is Tails crying . . .?

"Where's Sonic? This crying act isn't going to make me pity you, so you might as well quit. Where is he?" Eggman shouted. I wanted to rip his throat out! Let me at em! I pulled against my restraints, not caring about the ropes, chains, or what ever the heck they are digging into my wrists and ankles. How dare that fat-faced, bald . . . harass Tails? NO, not after what happened; not on my watch.

_Crack. Ping. Pop._ I could hear the moaning and tearing of my shackles, feeling even more propelled to pull and strain against them, until finally they succumbed to my persuasion. I raised to my feet, nearly smacking my head into the ceiling in my haste . . . wait. No, what the . . .? I slammed my fist into the side of the dang cell that held me back. Tearing off the gag on my mouth, I began punching at the glass trying to find a way out of here. Cussing and swearing I could feel my blood boil. I've never been so . . . ticked off in my entire life then now. I knew I should be trying to keep my cool, and that I was looking like a mad man, but I was. It felt good to release my anger into something physical.

Every time my fist made contact with the translucent wall, pain I did not feel, but energy and strength I did. The memory of Sonic's motionless body. Eggman. I don't care what this is made of, I'm getting through it. So focused, so intent, full concentration was going into the blur of my fists smacking and ricocheting till my vision was bleared and my hearing muffled. Is it really his fault? Yes it is. Nagging, my thoughts reminded me and jeered me on, sending my temper flaring. If Eggman was doing something or speaking now I couldn't hear him or see him, just the glass and . . . my reflection.

I could see my eyes and the pain and the guilt. It didn't belong there, I didn't want it there! _'This was a stupid idea Knuckles'. 'You should have known better than to attack so close to the incident'. 'Cool off Knuckles.' 'Why are you so angry?' _Because . . . Sonic's dead, anyone would be. I answered my head, but my eyes were betraying me. I punched my reflection again, but again they said pain and guilt, not anger. _'Why are you so angry?'_ Because Eggman killed Sonic! I slammed down again, feeling the cell around me shudder, which filled me with a desire to do it again and again. But it didn't relieve the stress, the tension building up in my chest.

"Why are you so angry!" Eggman shouted in a wavering voice. Because Sonic was so stupid and got himself killed. My punch flew fast and hard into the glass causing the wall to crack and my knuckles to bruise. The sensation in my chest, the pressure, was now in my throat, choking the air out of me, paralyzing my tongue, causing my eyes to ache. It . . . it hurts. It really hurts. _'Why are you . . .'_ I'm angry because I dug to deep down in that ground, I didn't search hard enough for him, Sonic I didn't save him. I let him die because I couldn't think. All those times . . . now . . .

"I FAILED!" I hollered, blasting my suffering hand through the screen, sending shards of glass all about me, and tears? I can't remember the last time I cried, I had forgotten how it felt. However, I quickly covered it up with a snarl wiping the water off my face with the back of my battered hand. I failed . . . "This time I won't."

* * *

Either the knock out gas had an adverse effect on them or . . . it's as I feared. Something more serious has occurred. I peeked out from around my service panel to see the echidna practically simmering from his position across from me. I knew the guardian could lose his temper at times and that he was prone to act out violently, but never have I seen a murderous air omit from him as it did now. Even Shadow couldn't match the fire in those eyes today. And Tails. I turned silently to the fox and noticed that he too was staring at Knuckles, but with a look of relief rather than terror as in my state. The fox was troubled though, terribly troubled . . .

"Knuckles," the little fur ball called over struggling a bit on the table. The echidna came to the kid's aid, and I couldn't help but think about the trouble I was in with both of them free. Mmm, but to call for assistance meant I had to press the emergency button on the panel or a switch on the four walls of this room. Unfortunately, each option meant I had to reach up out of my hiding place to do so, and I don't want to find out if Knuckles fists are faster than my robot servants.

"Where is he Tails?"

"I'm not sure, he couldn't have left the room though," Tails said, somewhat unsure of himself, I can tell. I could hear Knuckles snort in disgust before I heard his shoes stump around the floor.

"Eggman! Show yourself, Now!"

Yeah right, knucklehead, and let you end my life, ha. I was safe where I was due to the nature of the room's lighting and equipment, but not for long. But other than my current problem, something else plagued my mind . . . was Sonic dead? Is that vile, disgusting, irritating, smirk-faced, and ever-present to foil my plans hedgehog gone? Years of fighting, planning, besting one another . . . gone? How? Of course, this is in theory. To know for sure I would need to ask, but I'm afraid the company to which I keep won't receive my question well at all.

Wait! Yes, my surveillance bot. I could see the red light mounted on its sliver body go off alerting my forces to the intrusion. Ah-ha, if I played my cards right, I could get the information I wanted and keep my skin. How can I come across as weak and willing to surrender? Ah yes . . . flattery but whether to come with dignity or shameful begging? I peeked back out at Knuckles who was ruthlessly hunting for my whereabouts as I speak. Begging usually worked for him best, but coming off as educated and dignified normally worked with dealings of the two-tailed fox, who I must note is equally as upset as the echidna.

Neither was like the hedgehog. It was straight to business with Sonic, with the customary exchange of insults and plans. Mmm, Sonic . . . what if he really is? No, it can't be, it can't be! This just isn't . . . the time. Enough dabbling. I'll just out right demand for my answer!

"Where is that blasted hedgehog!" I thundered as I stepped out from my hiding position. I could feel my own temper trying to get away from me, and I needed to keep it in check. Wrathful thinking only leads to mistakes in judgment, and right now dealing with Knuckles face to face, mistakes aren't an option. But not knowing where Sonic was or if he's alive was driving me insane, insane I tell you!

From his position on the other side of the room, Knuckles turned to face me, eyes set and dancing with some emotion I couldn't identify, almost like a fire was quenched. I just calmly regarded him, waiting for either a response or a violent action, and was shocked when he did neither. Instead, he advanced towards me with slow, sure steps glaring at me with hard eyes but lowered fists. To be honest, I was more than a bit nervous. I didn't expect such a calm reaction from the guardian, and quite frankly would have liked the raging storm rather than the silent volcano.

"Revenge is not in me right now, but I'm not fooling around. You don't know where he is, honestly?" the echidna asked darkly, giving me chills. I looked beyond him at Tails and in that moment, I received my answer. They perceived him as dead. Sonic the hedgehog was no more and just like that, without my knowledge.

_And there they stood, best friend, worthy rival, and arch-nemeses in a still silence, filled with a mutual awareness of what would have been the most tragic piece of history in their time. But . . ._

_"Please, take me to him."_

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews and for your patiance here is a nice beautiful cliffhanger. Sorry about that, but that's the way I divided the chapters up. .5 seconds before he would get bored . . . yeah your probably right Tora-Kitsune. Soccer, awesome game in my opioion, anyway thanks for the review Hawk's Soul you too Ramen. Yeah Mia, I liked writing from Eggman's point of view actually, kinda scary huh? I love writing from Sonic's POV the best though. Sorry no Revenge OniKara, but uh Knuckles sounded scary didn't he.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story.

**What Would Have Been**

Chapter VII

Oh . . . I hurt. The feeling of my body shivering from cold and pain makes me ill to my stomach. I can even hear myself let go of involuntary whines and whimpers of agony as it seems the pain is surging through every part of my body! Where am I? Am I dead? No, I wouldn't feel pain, would I? What's going on then!

I open my eyes, which even that simple movement brings on a headache, and . . . it's dark. Just blackness, I can't see anything. What does that mean? I'm . . . Blind! I try to move, but . . . but I can't! Oh man, panic . . . panic! My legs, my arms, my head, nothing can move! The more I struggle the more I realize I can't move. Ow, my right arm hurts . . . I'm trapped. Am I paralyzed, no . . . my body shivers again as I feel how cold it really is, and how damp my fur feels. Suddenly I let go of a breath I didn't even know I was holding to find that I can breathe; with extreme pain. I took in a deep, slower breath and soon coughed and sputtered as the feeling of someone stabbing my chest took place.

"Get me out of here," I moaned, feeling like I was going to die. The headache, the pain in my arms and legs, the difficulty in just breathing . . . I opened my mouth again hoping to take a shorter, less painful breath when something gritty and earthy landed right on my tongue. Dirt . . . no sand. Gross . . . wait, sand? Desert, chaos emerald, Eggman, Knuckles, Tails . . . my memory came flooding back along with a wave of anxiety. Had they been caught? Am I? Are they okay? If Eggman did this to me, what did he do to Tails and Knuckles? I've got to find them. I willed for my determination and concern for my friends to over ride pain and began struggling against what I knew now to be sand to get free. Wet sand though. I'm not so blind either, I can see a little now. In fact I see the light at the end of a vertical tunnel, but how . . . I would need to be underground. But underground? Okay, questions later, just worry about getting out. Why can't I move this arm . . .?

"Ow, oh."

Man, now I remember it's broken. With extreme care I used my left hand to dig out my right arm. As I dug out my legs, I slowly realized the scent of oil all around me and messed into my fur. Oh well, guess I won't need that hot oil treatment for my fur after all. I also noticed I was missing a shoe and glove. As I tried to stand in the wet oily mess of sand, I quickly learned that the ankle with a shoe still attached was sprung. I attempted to climb out, but found that my one hand and foot were not enough to pull my pathetic butt out. This was bad but while we're at it, there is a small hole in the corner thats beginning to spring up water that is slowly eating away the floor from underneath me. I have also discovered that I feel I am going to wet myself. I Have To Get Out Of Here!

Think, Think, Think! Plan, we need a plan. Forget plan, just get out. Idea, Idea . . . wait. I look down at my shoe on a foot that doesn't work and a glove on a hand that doesn't work. Duh. I quickly switch the clothing items; though they fit strange it's better than slipping.

I begin climbing successfully, just as the floor gave way to a blackish liquid, a mix of oil, water and dirt I guess. I feel the beads of sweat run down the course of my body as it is taking everything I have to just hold on and more than I have to struggle up. I can feel the sand embedding itself into my skin as I press up against the wall and drag myself up.

Every shaky hand hold and wobbling foot step was like another heart attack to my nerves, but I was one moment closer to the surface. Sometimes I had to stop as my body would shudder under the stress. I can't do this much longer, I'm going to slip, I'm gonna fall. No! I can't fall, I won't fall, I will not allow it. I'm getting out. I gritted my teeth, knowing that if Eggman had captured my friends they were going to need my help, no matter what condition I was in. Just needed to focus away from the pain if I was going to make it, and I was going to make it.

The sun on my fur was nice as the warmth felt comforting. The air up here was fresher and the sand softer on my skin. Ah, I can feel a breeze, a gentle wind. Almost there . . . almost . . . just a little closer. Come on. No, yes, no, yes . . . yes, yes, yes! I let out a breath as I dragged myself up over the edge onto the hot desert sand, and then I just lay there, exhausted. I felt way beyond weary, mortifying was more like it. Oh, I can't even stop my body from shaking. It's miserable but relieved at the same time. It's so confused. Shivering from the cold water in my fur or the pain throbbing through my body one moment, then purring in the warmth of the sun or temporary ease brought on from breaks between pain waves the next. It was making me sick, so I just lay there, hoping someone would find me, doubt and fear doing everything to make their presence known.

Then I hear a slight fluttering, at least it sounds like fluttering, and use up what feels like every last bit of energy in me to turn my head in the direction of the noise. The sun is so bright; all I can make out are shadows of somethings in the air, flying somethings. I look to the ground and see the outline of large birds . . . terror and despair doesn't waste time to add themselves to my pain . . . vultures. Isn't it bad enough that I'm in this position then to have a welcoming committee like this, or is it dinner company? I hear the stupid pigeons coming down, but I make an effort to sit up and they all quickly flap away, though not far.

"Go away," I shout, but am shocked by how horse and brass my voice sounds.

"Squawk," is the dumb bird's reply, and I thought I sounded bad. They all started squalling as they kept moving in closer, lunchtime in their beady little eyes. With a broken arm, swollen ankle and possibly cracked ribs, I was not going anywhere fast. I was also faintly aware of a gurgling noise in my lungs every time I breathed deep, not good considering life right now.

"Ouch, let go, let go! You stupid idiot!" I screamed as one of the vultures grabbed my arm, my broken arm, with its beck. I rose up my good arm and hammered it off, before it did any real damage . . . but I had to cradle my arm again and fight back tears as it felt like it was going to fall off. Frustrated, I kicked dirt at the several birds that were now circling me, eyeing me warily. It didn't take a genius to figure out that I was in for some trouble and that if I didn't get out of here . . . Instinct in me at that moment forced me to react in a way that I wish never to repeat. I curled up into the tightest ball I could muster; spines erect and let out all kinds of screams, loud growls, shouts, ear splitting whistles and any other loud noise I could possibly make. Its working, it's working! Yes, the birds are leaving; crazy turkeys . . . wait what's that.

I felt taps on my back and a few pulls on my quills. The birds are trying to get to me, but they can't. So I stayed tucked, preventing anything from getting to my middle or ligaments. Man this is like that movie; I'll never watch it again. Then the assault let up and I decided that this might be a chance for me to make an escape. Sore ankle or not I had to make a run for it. Uncurling so fast that I was dizzy, I lurched forward, frantically trying to gain distance. Instead, I collapsed about three yards from where I was and quickly curled up before the onslaught of vultures came back on top of me. I tried again only to be caught in the same situation. I almost wanted to jump back into that hole.

I almost cried at the hopelessness, how was I going to get out of here? All I could hear was the flapping and the squawking, the poking and pulling. Is this what happened to my friends? Knuckles? Tails? Are they dead or dying? What have I done? Where are they? I can't handle it, the stress, the pain. Lord, it's a nightmare . . . please . . . please make it stop. I folded my ears back to block out the noise, but it didn't stop the distress for my friends inside of me. For that, I cried, worrying about them, worrying about my own fate and failure.

The pulling of my fur and quills stops and so does the poking and jabbing of beaks and claws, but I don't uncurl. They're probably waiting for me to run again. Well, no show here. I hold my ground instead, praying that they'll lose interest in me. Suddenly, I feel a weight on my back, but it is different than before. It's not pulling or poking, but it is firm and huge I can tell. I tense up not knowing what to expect. It's shacking me, must be trying to flip me over, no. I resort to screaming again, but I give up I'm too tired. I just remain curled, deaf to the world around me. Then it starts . . . stroking me. What? It feels like fingers, fingers? I release my ears from the side of my head.

"Sonic? Sonic can you hear me?"

My eyes widen as I recognize the voice. I don't know whether to jump up with joy at the sound of my name or cry some more at the sound of Eggman. This could be the single most greatest or worst moment of my life. Wasn't all this Eggman's fault, is he trying to kill me? But I am so tired; I don't think fighting back will work. Experience has taught me one thing over time, and that is you have to take your chances. Risk and reward. The Doc is pretty unpredictable, but I know that I need help and that he doesn't kick a hedgehog when he's down, most of the time. Plus he doesn't sound villainous, but concerned.

I uncurl, to see that was a mistake, as my head throbbed with a new headache. I opened my eyes and looked up at the evil egg head and would have laughed at the worried face he had on if the pain wasn't so great. Ironic that it would be my worst enemy that would find me, uncanny even. I manage to smirk, though I can feel the corners of my mouth twitching with stress. He frowns at me lifting an eyebrow as well. Man, got to break this awkward moment.

"Nice timing. Could have been a lot faster . . ." I tried to joke but my stomach made an unpleasant gesture, hurling my guts all over the desert. Embarrassing as that was, I nearly fell back into my own vomit, face first but the Doc caught me. My vision was starting to blur, which meant I didn't have long before I passed out again. Then Eggman actually picked me up to which my body naturally protested to by tensing up. It was painful to do so, but I couldn't tell myself not to. It must have been noticeable.

"Relax," he said to me before turning outwards to shout, "I found him."

I looked out of the corner of my eyes to see Knuckles and Tails running towards us and smiled, they're okay. I could now relax, tension melting off as the burden of their safety was lifted off and knowing I could trust in my friends for my protection and help. I looked back up at Eggman who seemed to be deep in thought. Wonder what he's thinkin' about, the crazy man. Hope he is really interested in helping us. It's so hot out here. Wow, my thoughts aren't making any no sense . . . none.

"Your lucky hedgehog," he says. Yeah right. "But don't expect me to help you out again," he says. What's that all about? He's helped me out plenty of times, well maybe not plenty. Once or twice now that I think about it. In fact he's probably helped me out more times then any other enemy . . . oh forget it. It hurts to think right now.

"Is he all right?" I hear Tails' faintly ask.

"Maybe, I'll have to _blah blah blah _to see if every things in order _blah blah blah_," Eggman goes on about something. It's becoming 'yawn' tiresome to listen, but I struggle to stay awake and do so.

"He'd better or else," Knuckles threatens, and I can feel myself chuckle at this. Eggman quirks an eye ridge at me and for some reason I have to fight the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"I think he'll be fine."

"I hope so," I feel Tails hand on my forehead and smile at his child like concern. They're all right . . . blackness I think I'll give into sleep, but . . . I turn to Tails.

"Next time, I tell you don't worry . . . do me a favor, worry."

The End

**Author's Note: Yay, chapter seven is up, and Sonic is alive. And as an added note, yeah this is the end. I'm sorry, I tried to write more to it but in my mind this is how it ended, so this is how it ends. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and the encouragement and right now I am in the process of writing three other Sonic fanfics, so keep an eye out for them.**


End file.
